Brawl's Chatroom: THE REDO!
by xLinkk
Summary: What happens when the smashers of the Smash Mansion are all given little things called laptops to test out, never once heard of them before. Let the humour commence! *REDO OF MY FIRST EVER FANFIC*


**Hello everyone, xLinkk here! This is a redo of my first ever fanfic I posted on here, because, let's face it. It was horrible. I said that I would maybe redo it, and here I am, a year later, redoing it! I don't know if I would consider this a big change from the first one, but ehh. I also realized I really incorporated a lot of Zelda and Link in the first Brawl's Chat Room. So I might as well make this fic be about them alittle more then all the other characters. But it will still be about everyone.**

**If you would ever be so kind to review and tell what you think, what I need to improve on. Let's face it, it's been over a year since I last wrote anything on this site, I need all the help I can get.**

**I'm also leaving the first BCR up, so you can maybe review compairing it back then and this chapter now. It would really mean a lot to me. :)**

**Je ne possède rien! (I own nothing!)**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful and nice peaceful day in the Smash Mansion. All of the smashers were all heading to the dining area, because it was dinner time. And man, were they ever hungry. Don't even get me started on how hungry Kirby was. But anyways, back to the story. All of the smashers all filed into the room at ease, and took their seats.<p>

Link snagged a seat beside Zelda, who had Samus at her other side.

"Hey Zelda!" Link smiled to her.

Zelda warmly smiled back to him and took a sip of her water. "Hello Link, I wonder why Master Hand called us here so early."

Right, I failed to mention that Master Hand asked the Smashers to join him at the dining hall an hour before they usually show up there.

"I know, right? And he's not even here yet." Samus said, butting into their conversation. Pit then entered the room and took a seat in front of Samus, and they both smiled to each other. Just then, Master Hand magically poofed into the room and snapped his fingers to get everyone's attention.

"Well, I hope you all understand why you are all here." Master Hand announced. Toon Link was the first to reply.

"Umm… to eat dinner?"

If Master Hand had eyes, he would roll them.

"No.. but yes-" Master Hand started, but soon got interrupted.

"THEN WHERE IS THE STINKING FOOD?" Yoshi complained, outraged.

"It is coming in due time. Now, does anybody else know the other reason why we're here?" Master Hand asked yet again.

"Is it because someone ate all the pudding? Well... don't think it was me because… it wasn't, OKAY!" Kirby stammered nervously.

"What? No. Wait… someone ate all of the pudding?" The floating hand questioned.

"N-no…" Kirby spat out.

If Master Hand had a mouth, he would evidently sigh. But sadly, he does not. So he just sighed under his breath.

"Uhh.. Please, can we please hurry this up? I'm really hungry. I didn't get to eat anything today... and I'm STARVING." Said Ike, not realizing he stated his hunger twice.

"Let me just cut to the point, I called you all here early because-"Once again, was interrupted by a very hungry pink sphere.

"OKAY, IT WAS ME! I ATE THE PUDDING! I'M SORRY, I WAS JUST SO HUNGRY AND I ONLY ATE IT BECAUSE I WAS REALLY BUSY TODAY AND DIDN'T GET TIME TO EAT AND..."Kirby stopped himself short, realizing he was going too far into detail, even though clearly, nobody really cared. Except maybe Diddy Kong, he _does_ have a pudding obsession.

Now, if Master Hand had a face, he would sweat drop.

"Kirby, it's fine, for now. I'll just order some more pudding later. Now, since none of you can guess why we are all here, I will just tell you. We are all here today because-"Master Hand was cut off. Again. You'd think any of these smashers would have manners, but clearly, they don't.

"Because Samus set my wings on fire today?" Pit attempted to finish Master Hand's sentence.

"I said I was sorry! It was a total accident!" Samus whined.

"Um… how do you 'accidentally' set someone's wings ON FIRE?" Marth wondered out loud.

"Well… umm…" Samus mumbled.

Pit then continued with, "when you are trying to figure out how to use a STINKIN MATCH!" Pit stated, quite pissed off.

If Master Hand had an entire face, he would face palm.

"Enough guessing, alright? Let me just tell you!" The hand of wonders said, not impressed by the smasher's behaviour.

"Sorry Master Hand." All of the smashers expressed.

"Anyways, we are all here together right now to yes; eat our dinner, and also, I have an announcement to make. I have been informed by a very important person that-"

"Who?" Sonic asked. Every single one of the smashers sighed.

Oh, Master Hand would sure love to have eyes right now. So he could glare at Sonic. But sadly, he does not- and will never, have eyes; unless you stick googly eyes to him. But, let us all remember, Master Hand _is _a hand. So he used his only body party and slapped Sonic across the face. Ever so lightly though, Master Hand isn't _that _mean, unless he's on the battle field. But that's another story to be told.

"BACK TO BUSINESS. And if anybody decides to interrupt me again, I can easily kick you out of the Smash Brothers community. Okay, so, what I was saying before, an important man came to me and asked me to try out this new product. It is called… the internet!" Master Hand said enthusiastically.

The whole room went silent.

"The what?" Ike asked, scratching his head.

"The internet."

"What does the inter… something do?" Captain Falcon wondered.

Not one person in the room had a clue.

"Many things! For example, you can search many different thing on it. Like, research about your favourite celebrity! Or, ask it questions!" Master Hand exclaimed happily.

"Like how to use a match?" Pit said under his breath.

Samus jumped out of her seat, flailing her arms rapidly. "I SAID I WAS SORRY! S-O-R-R-Y SORRY!"

"Uh... moving on. On the laptop, you can talk to other people using it too!"

Everyone in the room exchange confused looks to each other.

Toon Link was the first to speak. "Lap… top? A top for your lap? What the heck?" Toon Link gave one of those 'explain because I'm confused' look.

"No, Toony I think I've heard of these before. They're a type of shirt." Peach explained to him and everyone else.

"No! Not a crop top!" Master Hand said in frustration.

"What the heck is that?" Pit asked looking at Master Hand.

"Stop! No more talking!" Master Hand was getting beyond frustrated now.

"We're just all _really _hungry. On behalf of all of us fighters, we apologize." Marth explained to Master Hand.

"It is fine. Laptops are the things that have the internet on. Now, where you guys come in. I will be giving you each your very own laptop so you can test out the 'internet', and a thing called, instant messaging!"

"So what, we can like, talk to each other on the laptop thingies?" Peach questionably stated.

"Precisely, you guys can talk to each other from anywhere in the world as long as you have the laptops!"

Somewhere beyond the table, you could hear someone's stomach growling.

"So… let's say I'm in my room with my laptop and if someone else in the mansion is on their laptop, I can chat with them?" questioned Meta Knight.

"Well… not exactly. You see…"

The next 40 minutes Master Hand explained instant message, along with many other computer objects, like emailing people amongst other things. The whole time he was explaining, he gained many 'oo!'s and 'aw's! Right when Master Hand finished off his speech, Ike fell off his chair.

"Oh my goddesses, Ike are you okay?" Zelda hopped off her chair in surprise. Link raised an eyebrow wondering why Zelda cared so much, but brushed it off because his hunger was over powering the thought.

"He just passed out from hunger, he'll be up in no time. I hope you all payed attention to my babbling about the laptops. They will be handed out to you after dinner, now enjoy your food!" Master Hand snapped his fingers and food appeared across the entire table. Then, Master Hand miraculously disappeared.

"FINALLY!" Kirby shouted, and everyone started digging into their food.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did ya' think? Bad, good? Next chapter will be up within the next couple days!<strong>

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
